


关于隐晦

by wyeth0206



Series: 《关于系列》 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 海尔森花了很大的功夫才搞明白康纳晚上睡不着的原因——这是康康半夜三点发射求爱信号却被无情婉拒的故事（怎么可能）





	关于隐晦

“睡不着？”  
海尔森结束完书房那冗长又无趣的会议后，返回卧室的途中意外的发现坐在窗台的康纳，他胸前的羽毛在夜风中轻轻摆动，侧脸仿佛和夜色融为一体。  
听到对方靠近的声音，只微微点头，继续淡然无波的注视着窗外。  
此时东边尚一片沉沉暗色，连星星都被遮挡住光芒，距离天亮只有两个小时了。  
“怎么了？”  
“也没什么……”青年快速打量了他眼里的疲倦，沉默了一秒后，“我要走了。”  
海尔森忽然清醒过来，顺着康纳的目光，在灯塔的余光中发现一艘熟悉的大船轮廓，这令他眉头紧皱。  
“又要离开？你只回来了不到几天而已。”  
“有些事要处理。”  
他不快的讽刺道：“你们刺客组织人都死光了，什么事都你亲力亲为？”  
“不一定是兄弟会的事，我也有自己的事。”  
康纳轻飘飘的瞪了他一眼，手却正不自知的揉捏着羽毛项链，这往往是他心虚的表现，这使得海尔森换上一副若有所思的神情。  
“我以为……”  
“什么？”  
“你回来这段日子，几乎每晚都会消失，我猜想你们又在策划些什么不能告诉我的事，我一方面愿意尊重你们那失落的信念，但另一方面并不乐于见到你的殷勤全放在他们身上。”  
话出口后，海尔森似乎面带懊恼，普一转过头，就和青年不知何时投注在他脸上的目光相遇，下一秒，他偏过头在海尔森惊讶的注视下吻在他的额头，轻轻碰触后便离开，他转过身轻巧的跃下窗户。  
他最后回头时，海尔森依旧居高临下的看着他，眼上的神情看不分明。  
“晚安，父亲。”他无声道。  
康纳下一次回来隔了足足半个月，他一踏入书房便收获一只面无表情的海尔森，对方眼都不眨的将手边的东西扔了过去。  
康纳赶紧接过，对手中雕饰着简朴花纹的短剑颇为意外。  
“你的礼物，虽然你对你自己的生日宴会颇为不屑并选择故意错过，但我是个礼节周到的人，鉴于你可能还有别的事要忙，我就不留你了。”  
“我暂时没打算走。”  
得来对方不置可否的一句“恩”。  
康纳如同猫科动物一样走了过去，刚伸过头，海尔森便“啪”的将手里书合上，扔进抽屉里。  
“注意你的礼节，康纳。”他尖酸的指责着。  
康纳正欲说点什么，忽然嗅到一丝味道。  
“你喝酒了？”  
“昨晚是喝了一点。” 海尔森面带嘲讽，康纳意识到他又在取笑他如同野生动物一样的敏锐嗅觉。窗外传来一阵人声，海尔森立刻起身，康纳从开启一半的窗户看到一辆马车由远及近。  
管家已候在门前，手里抱着他的外套和佩剑。  
“我走了，你随意。”临走前，男主人这样命令道。  
门被轻轻扣上，康纳注视着一室寂静，叹着气瘫坐在海尔森的工作椅上。忽然，他的鼻子动了动，再次闻到了那一丝酒香，像橡木也跟着发酵的味道，有点甜，但一定很苦，还有松香和墨汁的独特气味夹杂其中。他沿着这种味道，找到抽屉中的那本书，当然他不愿承认自己有点好奇。那是一本厚重的书籍，有些旧了，一片橡树叶夹在其中，那似乎颇为特别的一页纸上写着长短不一的句子，其中一句被划上了重重的横线。  
海尔森整晚没有回来，康纳猜测他很忙碌，来时的路上他听说不少关于城里自由激进派给制造的麻烦，但他私心下更偏向于海尔森是故意不回来的。  
只为惩罚他的迟到。  
康纳整晚失眠，第二天起来时，整个眼睛都肿了，一下楼，冷不丁在客厅里碰到正在吃早餐的男主人，以及他身边的圣殿骑士们。  
整个早餐过程可谓剑拔弩张。  
海尔森擦擦嘴，若无其事的率先离开，留下康纳和他曾经差点杀掉的圣殿骑士首脑们大眼瞪小眼。  
接下来的一整天里，海尔森都视他如空气，独自待在书房里如同当他不存在。就连管家在给康纳泡茶的时候，都忍不住冲他露出一丝安慰的笑容，这无疑令他相当沮丧。  
夜里，他早早的蹲守在海尔森卧室里，如临大敌的盯着虚掩的门。  
十二点过去了，他还是没能等到对方，但他太困了，事实上，他为了早点赶回来，连续三个晚上都没能休息好，但还是迟了半天。  
而此时，在熟悉的环境里，他不由自主放松了身心，拥着舒服的被子，睡得很沉。  
就连天亮后，他依旧不愿意从睡神的怀抱中离开，只是，这个怀抱似乎过于紧了。  
他察觉到什么，紧闭的眼睛颤了颤。  
“我知道你醒了。”男人的声音响在耳边，如同一声惊雷。  
康纳不好意思的睁开眼，海尔森拥着他，鼻尖相触，湿热的气息紧紧纠缠。  
“你还不开心吗？”  
似乎被这个词冒犯到了，男人皱了他英挺的眉，眼中的不快一闪而逝。  
“我以为这个问题该我来问你。”但他没容康纳再说什么，飞快减小彼此仅剩的距离，滚烫的唇忽然压下。  
这是个惩罚的吻，热烈，深刻，而且疼痛，但康纳喜欢这种疼痛。他反抱住海尔森，在男人用下 体撞击他时，发出愉悦的呻吟。  
但海尔森明显盘算着什么，他捏住康纳的下巴，怀疑的打量他，“你前些日子很不对劲，告诉我，究竟是为什么。”  
康纳咬牙冲他挺腰，一字一句道：“你非要在这个时候说这些吗？”  
男人丝毫不以为意，扣住他乱动的腰，霎时收紧。  
在支吾了好半天后，康纳挫败的红了脸，“你那段时间很累！”  
这似乎不像是个解释。  
“你睡得很晚，我不想打扰你！”察觉出对方的困惑，青年暴躁的将剩下的话吼出口：“但我不能睡在你旁边，我……所以得离开一会儿，就这样——”未完的话化作一声短暂的惊叫，男人不知何时一手掐住他的热物，用力到几乎疼痛。  
“离开？你指你离开我，去做了什么？恩，康纳，回答我？”他的声音忽的拔高，这突如其来的质问也过于苛责了，但康纳就是从中觉察出海尔森的嫉妒来。  
这仿佛是一种突如其来的暗示，康纳不由得想起海尔森藏起来的那本书。  
我不敢心怀嫉妒，暗自猜测  
“你说什么？”  
“我会想着你，”康纳放弃的半支起身，扣住海尔森流连不去的手，大方的摆动着腰，“我会想着你，就这样，取悦自己。”  
“坏孩子，”海尔森发出一声低沉的笑声，眼里带着宠爱的戏谑，“你还偷看了我的诗。”  
康纳意识到什么都逃不过他的眼睛。  
“那是……诗？”  
男人点点头，埋头舔弄着他线条美丽的脖颈。  
“做你的奴仆，我愿聊尽愚忠，听命于你账下，垂手鞠躬……”  
他含住那脆弱的喉结，啃噬舔咬。  
“不敢抱怨这大千世界绵邈无穷，只为你看守时钟……”  
翻过青年的身体，扯开的衣服下是充满生命力的背部肌肉，他愿意花很多时间来摸索他每一寸肌肤的色泽和温度，用手，用嘴，用贴近的温度，但诗不会停止。  
“我如同一个忧戚的奴仆，脑中空白，只玄想，你身形到处多少人为你怦然心动……”  
“唉，我这植入你欲田的爱是如此愚蠢，眼见你为所欲为，却以为自己视若无睹。”  
海尔森抬起他的腰，念完最后一句，青年在他身下颤抖，紧垂的头预示着他的激动，男人了然于胸的舔吻着他的耳垂。  
“这么喜欢吗？我以后多念给你听好吗？现在——”  
该上正餐了。

 

THE END


End file.
